


Cinderblock Garden

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Floweyblook, Other, aka the best crackship ever tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton was always knowledgeable in these subjects; it was only natural that Napstablook would come to him for advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinderblock Garden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Creatortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatortan/gifts).



> lmfao the title has nothing to do with the story but the song fits these two tbh
> 
> MERRY (LATE) CHRISTMAS CREO!!

“Flowey…?”

The man looked up and raised an eyebrow, already splayed out across the couch. Ah, his lovely Blooky...always so innocent and loving. “Howdy, Blooky! You needed something?”

Napstablook stared down, only causing him to sit up and tilt his head a bit. No...no. They weren’t sad, were they? Flowey would be lying if he said that whenever he saw his datefriend upset, his heart hurt a bit in his chest. “I...um...actually, Flowey…”

Curious, Flowey jumped down from the bed and pulled the other into a tight hug, kissing their lips softly. “C’mon, Blooky,” he spoke with a smile, “you can tell me.”

And then, a smile was on the other’s face. “I was talking with Mettaton,” they spoke gently, making their way over to the bed. “And...he was telling me about, um...things to do with your partner. L-Like you, Flowey…”

A look of surprise flashed across Flowey’s face, his cheeks red and his hands instantly going up to hide the embarrassment from the other, even if he knew that Napstablook wouldn’t judge him for it; if anything, Napstablook would find it nothing less than adorable. “E-Eh, you don’t say…”

“S-So, um, Flowey…” Flowey was already settled down next to Napstablook now, leaning on their shoulder a bit. “Would you like to...try anything? You don’t have to, I mean…”

“I DO!!! GOLLY, OF COURSE I DO!!!!” Flowey soon covered his mouth and only blushed harder, turning around and hiding his face in the comforter. “T-Take that as a yes…”

He was embarrassing himself. Which wasn’t uncommon for Flowey, just...unwanted. Flowey was annoyed now, not because of Napstablook, but because he was so damned wanting of the other’s touch...so wanting, he hadn’t known that when given the chance, he’d so very enthusiastically jump to it. How pathetic. What an _idiot_ he was.

“A yes...okay.” Napstablook breathed slowly and stood up again, instantly tossing the tie that rested on their white shirt aside. “Okay, Flowey, j-just...watch, and...stuff...I think…”

“W-What are you--”

Soon, Napstablook had unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, their pale face now with a hint of pink. “Mettaton...gave me some advice, on how to spice things up, I think...so…” Slowly, a grin hinted on their cheeks, leaning down and taking Flowey into a kiss.

Flowey almost couldn’t believe the sight in front of him. Napstablook...sultrily undressing before him...this was too good to be true, much too good to be true!!! They hadn’t even done anything vanilla, nor had discussed sex in the slightest beforehand...but now…

They were hopping right into the entire striptease thing.

Flowey could only curl up on the bed as he watched the other undress before him, his cheeks hot and his soul beating fast in his chest. “Blooky…”

“Flowey,” they spoke in reply, smiling softly and slowly tossing off the shirt from their body. Napstablook had...gained some confidence. Dating Flowey was most definitely helping them, wasn’t it?

Flowey made him feel wanted.

“Am I doing it right?” Soon, their pants were off as well, a short ‘golly’ leaving Flowey upon seeing the sight. “I...don’t want to be a disappointment…”

“Y-You’re not disappointing me, n-not one bit,” Flowey got out, shuddering and reaching for a nearby pillow--his boner was rather obvious now, wasn’t it? He couldn’t help it…

Don’t judge the poor guy for getting aroused.

“You can’t disappoint me, Blooky…”

Flowey smiled up at them, the other already fully undressed.

“I love you too much.”

Flowey’s words, of course, meant the world to the nude person before him. Napstablook smiled softly, arms wrapped around their torso a bit and nodding. “I love you, too...can I...undress you now, Flowey?”

“Y-Yeah, um...golly, go right ahead, Blooky!!”

They walked closer to him and slowly, very slowly, pushed Flowey further onto the bed, making sure a pillow was behind his head as they did so--after all, their Flowey had to be as comfortable as he could be…

“I don’t think I’ve...ever been like this with anyone,” Napstablook whispered, slowly pulling the garment off of the male before them and kissing his neck. “But you’re really beautiful, Flowey. Really...beautiful…”

Flowey was speechless; the most he could do was smile in reply to the other that he loved so much.

The two’s clothes were soon tossed away, Napstablook reaching over into the drawer next to them. To which Flowey internally screamed at, before remembering that he did, in fact, keep lube in the bedside drawer.

Of course.

“G-Gee, Blooky, you’re really dominant…” Honestly, though, Flowey found it hot. “I’ve...never really had anything stuck up my posterior before…”

“Ah...don’t worry…” Napstablook smiled down at him before spreading himself a bit, their fingers coated with lube and their soul beating fast in their chest. “You won’t, um...not this time. I mean...unless you really want to…”  
  
“This is fine--!!”

“Okay, then.” Napstablook leaned down and pulled Flowey into a kiss before thrusting a single finger up inside of them, wincing in pain; but not the pain that normally plagued them. Not the pain of being, well, alive.

“Blooky...that doesn’t hurt, does it?” The last thing he wanted was to see the other in pain.

Napstablook shook their head and thrusted another in, shuddering and staring down at him. “I’m fine, Flowey...you don’t have to worry about me.”

And Flowey believed them. After all...people did this all the time, right? Or...were they doing everything wrong? At least Mettaton didn’t recommend using sriracha sauce as lube, or anything like that.

Soon enough, Napstablook, breathing slowly, placed their hands gently on the man’s shoulders below him, smiling down and pulling him into a kiss. “I...I think I know what to do now.”

Flowey nodded and held him close, waiting for--well, waiting for this to get started. He was terribly aroused already, and terribly in love with the other above him...could this moment get any better?

Well, the two in a vacant flower field, kissing passionately and loving each other as they desperately clung to each other sounded just a _tad_ bit nicer than this, but he’d take what he could get. Especially if he was even lucky enough to have his Blooky.

Napstablook straddled the other’s cock and slowly, very slowly, slid themselves onto it, Flowey for once thankful that it was as small as it was.

“A-Ah…”

“Does...does it feel okay? I-I mean, I know it’s not normally supposed to go in those places, so I’d expect some pain, but--”

“Shh...I can handle it.” Napstablook offered a reassuring smile to Flowey as they adjusted to the size now inside of them, shuddering and kissing the man below them breathlessly. “Just relax...let me enjoy you, okay?”

“O-Okay, Blooky…”

Once feeling as if they could handle it, Napstablook thrusted their lovely hips down onto the other, leaning their head back and feeling a small yelp escape them. “M-Mm...Flowey…!!”

“GOLLY!!!!” Flowey couldn’t help but moan the terrible word, loving how they felt wrapped around him like this. This was all a dream, right? There was no way...no way something could feel this good…

Not even stealing the souls of the damned could amount to Blooky.

“Blooky...Blooky...feels really nice…”

“It’s different,” they whispered, looking down at Flowey and breathing slowly. “But...it’s nice...I like feeling you inside of me like this, Flowey…”

Flowey felt so utterly relieved that the other above him was enjoying this, just as much as he was--Napstablook made him feel complete, made him feel atop of the world. Napstablook...Napstablook was who he loved.

“Blooky…” He looked down and shuddered, seeing Napstablook’s twitching cock above him and feeling himself audibly gulp. He could just...go over and grab it, right? He’d jacked off enough to know how to please his lover, right?

Right?

“I’m just…” Flowey shuddered as the other continued to thrust themselves down atop of him, reaching out and grasping them tightly in his hand. “G-Golly...you’re huge…”

“Huge…” Napstablook allowed themselves to let out an airy laugh, shaking as they felt the man below them pulsate inside of them. “Am I…? Am I too big for you, F-Flowey?”

“I NEVER SAID IT WAS AN ISSUE!”

Napstablook laughed again, shaking their head and leaning down to take a kiss from the other. “Oh...that’s a relief...um...you might want to let go, Flowey.”

Still grasping their cock, Flowey opened his eyes and tilted his head. “Eh? Why?”

“B-Because...um…” Napstablook closed their eyes, trying to keep his breathing steady--but it was no use. “Um...F-Flowey…”

“A-Are you okay? Blooky…?”

“I…” Curling their face up, Napstablook could only let the smallest moan escape them before finally cumming onto the man below them, shaking and tightening around the man they loved. “I’m sorry, I...I…!!”

“D-Don’t be sorry, Blooky!!!” Flowey, overwhelmed by the other’s orgasm, shuddered and came into them as well, not at all caring that he was covered in a strange white substance now. He could just...take a shower. After cuddling with Blooky.

“Don’t be...sorry...golly, you...you really knew what you were doing…”

“I...I only did what Mettaton said would make us both feel good…” Napstablook felt their cheeks heat up, pulling themselves off of Flowey and curling up into his arms. “Was it nice?”

Flowey’s eyes widened as he finally forced a laugh out of himself, bringing the blankets up and covering the two of them. He placed a small kiss on their forehead, still breathing hard from the experience just a few moments before.

“Oh, Blooky...you have no idea.”


End file.
